Talk:Linear Timeline
WHERE DOING IT MAN. WHERE MAKING THIS HAPEN Once I finish proofreading, I'm about to unload a list I made for the kids in acts 1-4. Some thoughts from compiling it (I know it differs slightly from the original requestor's guidelines, let's talk if you have a different vision for this page): There is no bright line for inclusion into a character's timeline. The goal here is to produce a list that, if read in order, puts you in that character's shoes (and occasionally pshoooes). To keep the scenes coherent, extra pages may be included (if part of a scene that would be awkward to break up). I've also chosen to omit scenes that pertains to a character but which the character is unaware of (e.g. Rose's timeline does not contain John using her computer to talk to Kanaya). Flash pages are generally called out individually, but there are some that are virtually indistinguishable from animated gifs. Only the big ones are listed as their own scenes. 07:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okie-doke. Let's get ready to have some fun, with time itself! Per Ankh 07:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (Removed some formatting brainstorming that was here) 09:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Temporal Assistance A small suggestion: TVtropes has a Timeline we can use, and there's one here as well. as well. Per Ankh 19:03, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow! That's pretty awesome - especially the graphical timeline. I had no idea these existed. I guess ignorance is the failed contraceptive of invention. Well, I'll finish typing up what I already have and we can see where we want to go from there or if this is redundant given the prior art. 03:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest we use the TVtropes one, because the picture doesn't go up to Cascade. Per Ankh 04:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) All right. I've put up all I have for now. I need to seriously cut back on the time I'm spending on this project :) It's been fun though! (except for the part where regex is broken on my POS text editor). I'm going to slowly continue re-reading the archives (I'll start from the beginning again; I think I now have a better method for tracking events than what I was using the first time around). So I won't be updating this page for a while. But I do still think this is a worthwhile project! I think the combination of short descriptions with links to mspa works pretty well--the descriptions give a big-picture view of what's going on, and the links provide easy access to as much detail as you could ever want. And following single characters' timelines in the process of researching this page has certainly been illuminating. 09:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) All right! Per Ankh 13:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Should we complete this? Okay, this hasn't been edited since April 13th, so, is anybody else volunteering to complete it?--Lukethe 15:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's definitely something we should all look at putting our efforts back into during the Gigapause. 18:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) How do you write in this page? i mean how do you write the HS template and a line later the information? Shacharrz (talk) 15:02, November 21, 2018 (UTC) :The way I would do it is by using the source editor instead of the visual editor. (When editing a page, click "Source" in the top right.) Then you can see the source code that makes the templates appear, and then copy and change the page numbers as necessary. TeragR (talk) 03:45, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I found chronological character timelines The Homestuck POV Cam Chrome extension lets one follow the timeline of any one character chronologically. The creator, madman-bob, has published the data used on GitHub. This gives us all of the page numbers that we have to cover for any given character in chronological order. So if someone wants to use that data to finish the timelines on this page, the only work would be writing the descriptions of what happens in each part. TeragR (talk) 03:59, March 5, 2019 (UTC)